H00004
Everything was perfect...He took it though. I wasn't expecting it but he got me. I thought he was a story,but no...he wasn't. Oh hello reader I found this computer to tell the world, that he is coming. I will call it...HIM now let me tell you what happened. My Childhood When I was a kid I heard stories of a man in a suit and hat, that took people for him to trap in a white room where he would drain there life force. I had not cared much for the stories, until one day. My best friend and I were going to the movies with our parents. My friend had walked off into an old abandoned house while our parents weren't looking. I had went after him when I told our parents. As soon as I got to the door he ran out screaming "I SAW HIM, I SAW HIM!!!!!" I had asked him who he had saw and all he said was HIM. I had looked in the building and a man wearing a grey suit and hat standing there. He had looked back,so I ran with my friend back to the movies,we swore we would tell nothing to our parents. A few years later my friends and I went into the woods. My best friend was there to. You don't know his name do you? His name was Jack Miller. We went into the woods, like I had said before. We went in there to kill a deer or two for our family union, where all of our families would join together for a feast. When we went in there, the sight was terrible. There were everywhere dead children,men,and surprisingly no women. There he was..it was "HIM". Me and Jack ran toward our town leaving our other friends behind, they were instantly captured and killed. He wasn't after them...he was after us! He was fast,to fast. He caught Jack and knocked him out. He then made a devilish like door appear,he opened it. All i could see was white. He said something "RUN...NOW...OR YOU WILL SUFFER THE SAME AS HE!!!!" he walked into the door,and the door disappeared. Our parents asked what happened to everyone and all I said was HIM. The funeral was the hard part. I had left Jake, and my other friends. Their parents cried over their lost children. The police, of course gave me an interview. I told them all I knew, but they didn't believe me. After that moment I had deticated to be a successful person and spread the truth. That didn't happen. ''HIM'' I had grown up,got a wife,started a company of my very own,and even had a baby boy. I was heading to work when a man came up to me and asked a question "Who Is that following you?" I,out of curiosity,had looked behind me and saw a man in a grey suit and hat. I had thought nothing of it and kept on walking. I was at work, in my office at 11:00 A.M. when I looked out my window and saw the man again. I remembered him now,and I was scared. I thought if I had waited in the office he would go away. But he came inside the building. He came into my office with no one knowing. He knocked me out. When I woke up I was in the white room. I was strapped in a chair. He appeared in front of me with his eyes closed. When he opened them,there were no eyes...just empty sockets. Then,out of nowhere red dots appeared in his eyes. As he looked into my eyes I could feel like I was being drained of everything, like everything was being robbed from me. He had said something that sounded like "I HAVE FINALLY FOUND YOU!!!" I managed to look over and see someone else in another chair. It was Jack. He was dead. I managed to get free of the straps and push HIM to the ground. I ran for my life. I found a small room with a computer inside of it. The one i am typeing my story on now. Now i must run before he finds me. Wait....it's HIM....he will get his next victim soon...whatever you do....don't....look...for..HIM Category:New Additions Category:H